Say your love
by Mai-chan63
Summary: "Say you're love to someone scary" is the dare Kaito faced, and it hadn't even been that British vixen's idea. No, it had been Aoko who came up with it, the traitor. Fine, Kaito was going to show them she wouldn't be thrown off by anyone scary. [Fem!KaitoxShinichi][Ekoda gang is genderbend!]


Hey everyone, I'm back with a new fic! It won't be a long one, I think I'm going to keep it as a two- maybe threeshot, but that depends on how the next chapter goes. I Do like these characters though and might play around with them some more if I find the inspiration. The story was inspired by a song; Mz. Hyde by Halestorm. I didn't know the lyrics at first and when I first listened to the song I thought I heard the lead singer sing something along the lines of 'Say your love to someone scary' and that's how I got the idea. I also thought there weren't enough Fem!Kaito stories, so I decided to go with that.

So, I hope you guys enjoy this story!

**Rated**; T

**Word count**; 3,139

**Genre**; Romance, slight comedy (I think?)

**Warnings**; possible grammar/spelling mistakes (I checked, but you never know for certain), genderbending characters (The whole Ekoda-gang is genderbend!), and the latter probably comes with OoC characters :d I'm not used to writing characters like Hakuba and Akako much and Kaito is acting a lot more feminine than the cool Kaito we know ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

They hadn't been giddy – not even close. They hadn't been drinking – Aoko wasn't even allowed to drink yet. They hadn't been smoking anything – neither of them ever smoked anything either way.

So how the hell had it ended up like this? Kaito stared at her best friend as he smiled innocently back. While she knew Aoko had impulsive moments, this had literally come out of nowhere. At one point during their little meet-up at Kaito's house, Aoko had suggested a truth-or-dare game, jumping in between Kaito's and Hakuba's bitch-fight.

Both college girls had stared at him before, shell-shocked, before Akako joined in. "I second that!" he said, with a mischievous lilt in his voice, catching the girls' attention. Kaito glared daggers at the warlock, absolutely hating that idea. He knew Kaito was KID yet and doing truth-or-dare with the detective hell-bent on proofing that little fact was like throwing her for the lions.

Hakuba straightened, composing herself and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I-I guess we could play a little game," she said, coughing trying to hide her blush of embarrassment for her behavior.

Kaito shot her a glare as well, though it was less deadly than he'd sent to Akako. "Fine," she ground out, turning away from the British detective to sit back on the couch she'd been sitting on before the heated battle.

Hakuba followed her example and they began the little game. Kaito had always dreaded this game. KID was her biggest secret and if she ever were to choose 'truth' and a question that would lead down that road came up… Let's just say she wasn't looking forward to that. Either she'd have to lie to her friends – to Aoko – or tell the truth.

But eventually the inevitable choice came. "Kaito, truth or dare," Aoko asked, grinning broadly the way only he could. Kaito enjoyed that smile for a bit. Aoko had always been slightly childish and she really liked that in him, even if other people didn't appreciate it as much.

"Dare," she said eventually.

Aoko put his hand on his chin and struck a thinking pose. After a few seconds he got an idea, but Kaito realized that it looked strange. It was as if he'd already known the idea he'd wanted to say but had pretended he had to think about it. _What is he planning?_ Kaito thought, anxious for the dare that was to come.

"Say your love to someone scary~!"

Kaito blinked. She blinked again. Before a very intelligent, "Huh?" came out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Aoko said – she was starting to dislike that innocence a bit at the moment. "You have to ask someone scary out on a date and then go~!"

Even Hakuba looked confused and slightly disturbed at the dare. Akako didn't seem nearly as surprised, but Kaito guessed that was to blame on his freaky warlock prowess. "Isn't that a bit… dangerous?" Hakuba suggested hesitantly, probably not wanting to look as if she wanted to help her rival, but fretting for her either way, probably because they were both girls. "I mean, what do you mean with someone scary?"

Aoko's smile disappeared, embarrassment and shock on his face as he waved his arms in front of his chest in a denying gesture. "Oh, no, no, no! I didn't mean you'd have to date someone strange or something!" he stopped, smile coming back on his face before he continued, "I actually already have someone in mind."

The fact that Akako was still as stoic and sporting that smug look made Kaito rather suspicious. _Had she been set up?_ "Who exactly did you have in mind?" she asked, with as much suspicion as she felt.

Aoko didn't answer immediately, just turned his excited puppy-grin towards her. "Oh, you know him. He's from our university," was all he said. Kaito seriously regretted ever joining this stupid game.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" The other students in the classroom looked up in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Ssshh!" Aoko hushed Kaito next to him. "Geez, what's wrong with you, Kaito? You chose dare, this is my dare," he said, pointing at a boy several seats down them. "I thought you of all people wouldn't be afraid of doing something like this."

"I'm not afraid of doing this," Kaito ground out. _But that you chose Meitantei-kun of all people scares the shit out of me_. She didn't voice that out loud though.

Yes, the boy seated several rows below them was the one and only Meitantei-kun, the grown-up version of Tantei-kun. It was already bad enough that they went to the same university, not to mention they both had some classes together.

The first time she'd seen him walking around Touto University she'd gotten the scare of a lifetime. He hadn't seen her and in all the time that they went to the same classes he'd never spoken to her even once. But that had never truly calmed her nerves.

Unlike the British vixen, Kudo Shinichi was an amazing detective. If the two of them were to have a deduction contest, Kaito would bet her secret as KID that Kudo-kun would win. When it came down to precision they would probably be on a standstill, both being equally good detectives in general.

But when it came down to justice and righteousness, Kudo-kun would definitely win. Hakuba still had that black-white vision of the world. Criminals, no matter who or what, were bad, and the police and detectives were white. There were no gray shades in between.

Kudo-kun… Meitantei-kun was different. He could see passed the black and white boundaries that the police and Hakuba saw the world with. He could look at someone and truly see them for who they are. He could probably see who she was.

"Kaito?" Aoko's question shot her out of her musing. The adolescent was looking at her with a frown on his face, concern obvious in her eyes. "Are you okay? Do you want me to pick another dare?"

"Don't worry about it, Aoko-kun," Hakuba spoke up from besides them. Leaning heavily against the back of her chair, she had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her right leg crossed over her left. A smirk completed her smug posture. "She's just worried that he'll figure out she's Kaitou KID."

"Hakuba-kun," Aoko said with a worried frown, "don't say stuff like that. Not only has it been proven that Kaito isn't KID, she is also a girl, and KID is a man." Shaking his head Aoko looked slightly down at that.

Hakuba, upon seeing this, looked slightly less smug, even a bit embarrassed. But she didn't say anything else. "It's fine, Aoko," Kaito spoke up. "You dared me to do this and I will keep my promise." She met his gaze, smiling her own bright smile. "I always keep my promise, don't I?"

Aoko cheered up, and nodded, regaining his happy smile. In all honesty Kaito could actually imagine a tail wagging frantically behind him. That's the kind of image Aoko always gave her. She smiled at her own thoughts, before looking back to the boy with the cowlick in front of her.

"I do have to wonder though," Hakuba finally spoke up, catching both of their attention, "why Kudo-kun? He doesn't exactly fit into the 'someone scary' category, does he?"

Aoko raised his eyebrows. "Haven't you heard?" he asked. When Hakuba looked at him in confusion he continued to speak. "He's quite the scary person actually. A lot of girls find him hot and attractive, but they're too afraid to confess to him. He wasn't exactly kind to the first few girls who tried. Not to mention that he's never made any attempt to befriend anyone."

Aoko huffed. "And every attempt to befriend him is shot down with a glare." Frowning Aoko looked towards the back of the head of the boy in question. "I think that is what makes him scary. He always glares at people if they try to get close to him."

Kaito raised her eyebrow, leaning with her head on her hand propped up on the desk in front of her. The gears in her brain started turning. The dare, Kudo-kun, what Aoko told her about him. "This was all a set-up to get me to befriend him, isn't it?"

Aoko nodded, still seemingly deep in thought. Then realizing what he'd just done he flushed. Turning towards her he shook his arms violently in front of his chest, something he'd done a lot lately. "No!" he practically shouted, before his volume lowered again and he seemed slightly embarrassed. "Well… I mean, it might have played a part in all of this," he muttered, scratching the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks.

Kaito sighed. "Only you can be both nice and sneaky at the same time, Ahoko," she said, sending her best friend a dead-panned look. Yet she couldn't hide the amusement from showing on her face.

Aoko huffed. "Excuse me for wanting to be nice to a fellow student," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey! Where the hell do I fit in that picture?" Kaito said indignantly. "You want to be nice to someone you don't even know that well, so you sent me out on a date with him?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Kaito," Aoko said, grinning. "I'm sure you of all people will find it very entertaining."

Kaito could only look at him helplessly, for once failing to make a witty comeback. If only her best friend knew how wrong he was. Of all the people she had to date, Meitantei-kun had in all honesty never come to mind.

Not because she wasn't attracted to him, sure he was really good-looking – pretty hot even – and smart, but there's just that little fact that if he knew she were the phantom **thief** Kaitou KID, he as a **detective** would not be pleased.

"So, when are you going to ask him out?" Akako jumped into their conversation from the row behind them. Turning around Kaito looked at the crimson-headed teen. She started wondering though if there was something else Aoko wasn't telling her, because the warlock seemed to be in on it too and was acting way too smug for Kaito's liking.

Akako had been after her ever since he realized she wouldn't fall for his charms, unlike all the other girls at school. He'd even tried to kill her – or at least her KID persona – once. Luckily Kaito had pulled through in the end, but really it had been a close call that one heist.

So the fact that Akako was acting like this when Kaito was supposed to ask another boy out on a date, was rather… unsettling. She would've expected him of all people to try and hold her back.

Sighing and turning back in her seat she looked at the cowlick several rows down. "After class," she began, "I'll ask him if he wants to hang out for tomorrow."

"Sleeping over on your first date, Kuroba?" Hakuba spoke up. "I hadn't expected you to jump him so soon." The British vixen chuckled in her hand, her blonde curly locks falling off her shoulder as they shook along.

"Just because I'm going out with him on a Saturday doesn't mean I'm immediately spending the night with him, you British bitch!" Kaito shouted indignantly, standing up quickly and glaring at the little devil sitting calm and smug in her chair.

"Mah, mah, take it easy, Kaito," Aoko began, sending their classmates an apologetic look as they stared at them after Kaito's outburst. "Hakuba-kun was only joking."

_Yeah right, she's only trying to wind me up._ Kaito thought as she sat down again, arms crossing on her desk and resting her head on them. Her gaze returned to the Heisei Holmes.

It was only after a few seconds of moody muttering that she realized she was looking straight into azure eyes. Kudo Shinichi had also turned around during her outburst and was looking at her with a look she'd never seen on his face.

Usually she was used to the smug look on his face when he figured something out or the serious curiosity during a case or heist. But this was different. He wasn't actually looking in any particular way. He was just… just looking.

A minute passed by with the two of them just staring at each other. Then slowly by slowly Kaito felt her face heat up as a blush tainted her cheeks. She broke the eye contact first, looking away skittishly and cursing her treacherous cheeks.

Why blush just because they were looking at each other, just because those azure eyes were looking at her in a completely different way than when they did on a heist? She felt his gaze on her for a few more seconds, before he too looked away, going back to the book on his table.

Now she feared the moment when she had to ask him out even more. _Why did I agree with this?_ She asked herself letting her head fall face first on her desk. Behind her she heard Akako chuckle evilly. "Shut up," she said and even though she didn't hear him anymore after that, she knew he was smiling just as evil.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kudo Shinichi asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the wall casually.

Kaito had trouble keeping down the blush as she looked at his slender body stuck in that cool pose, his raven-black hair, high-lightened by the light of the setting sun, and his azure eyes contrasting perfectly with the aforementioned orange light.

In all honesty she had forgotten what she had come to ask of him during their walk to the back of the school. His broad shoulders and that nice butt-button, she quickly corrected herself. _Yeah he had nice buttons on his pants! I could easily open them though…No! Stupid brain, you're going the wrong way!_

"Kuroba-san?" Shinichi's voice shot her out of his musings. Shaking her head quickly she met his gaze and sent an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she said, scratching the back of her head. "I just wanted to ask you something actually." She stopped, uncertain how to go on. For Christ sake, she was never this nervous when flirting with other boys! Stupid Aoko, picking a detective of all people as her dare. Of course he'd make her nervous.

Merely talking to him, having his attention, was sending shivers up her spine. Though she had had his full and undivided attention before, at those times she hadn't been as her civilian self, and he hadn't looked at like any other **normal** girl.

"Alright, I'm listening," he interrupted her train of thoughts again.

She nodded at him and took a deep breath. Saying the sentence in her mind she didn't give herself any time to hesitate and immediately recited the question out loud. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Somewhere along the way she'd closed her eyes. Her shoulders had tensed and she all but felt as if she were preparing to get hit. She remembered Aoko's words all too well. _"He's quite the scary person actually. A lot of girls find him hot and attractive, but they're too afraid to confess to him. He wasn't exactly kind to the first few girls who tried."_

She didn't really see Kudo-kun as the kind of person who would turn someone down that harshly, but she still fretted the moment he answered. She also remembered the glare he'd had when she tried to get his attention several minutes ago.

She'd said his name to grab his attention and he'd rounded on her with such a fierce glare that at that moment her senses had all but screamed inside of her to get the hell out of there. But she had stood her ground, years of practice with the poker face keeping her nerves at bay.

Then she suddenly realized something. She was going to be turned down either way. If it was true what Aoko had said about him shooting down any attempt to befriend him what reason would he have for accepting her request?

Opening her eyes she stared at the ground in front of her. Seeing his feet somewhere on the upper side of her line of sight she saw he hadn't moved at all. He was just standing there, but she was too afraid to look him in the eyes.

Stupid Aoko, she never should've done this. This was all just a fruitless attempt to befriend someone who obviously doesn't want to be befriended! She could be at home now, doing something much more productive, like planning heists and figuring out new sleeping or paint bombs or anything other than this!

"Sure, why not?" Surprise made her look up with wide eyes, straight into azure ones. Kudo-kun was looking back at her with a small, but warm smile that she'd only seen directed at that other girl who was always around him.

_He accepted?_ She thought too stunned to say anything. Somehow during their conversation she had talked herself into seeing Meitantei-kun as someone she knew he wasn't. How could she have let that happen? How could that picture of a cold-hearted Kudo Shinichi affect her so much?

Shaking her head she put up a smile. "Great!" she said excitedly and was surprised she only had to fake it partially. Ah well, she was going to win the dare as promised, that's what mattered. The fact that she had really acted like a school-girl in love was merely because of that.

"Then where will we meet tomorrow?" the detective asked, smile widening at her excitement.

"A there's a café in Ekoda-chou. It's called 'The Blue Parrot', we could meet up there," she suggested.

"Sure, I'll meet you at ten at that café."

* * *

Somehow I imagine Male!Aoko to be a lot like a puppy... I don't know why, I just find it fitting... And Hakuba is quite the bitch XD I really liked Zero-chan's drawing of a female Hakuba. (S)he had really beautiful, long and curly hair. Just look up 'Hakuba Saguru genderbend' on google and it should be the first pic that shows up. It's a pic with all the gosho boys genderbend, though I must say I don't really like the female Kaito ;d I imagine her to have longer hair as well...

Either way, I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, but I can't exactly promise anything. One more week and it's Christmas holidays, so I hope to get it done either before or during them.

If you liked the story, please leave a review, because I think you all know the feeling when you receive one ^.^


End file.
